Hinata Farts!
by juliagulia1017
Summary: Just like the title says, Hinata breaks wind. Who will save her from her embarrassment? Trace elements of NejiHina, SasuHina, KibaHina, NaruHina. Fluffy and a tad smelly.


_Fluffy story about our favorite Konoha Genin teams as little kiddies... I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Hinata Farts!"

Three-year old Hinata sat with her older cousin Neji on the carpeted floor at Konoha Academy Daycare Center. A very distinguished guest and his entourage were on their way to see the Hyuuga, and though Hinata and Neji were very well behaved, their visitor disliked children immensely. Neji's mother had dropped the two off earlier that morning and promised to be back in a few hours.

Hinata was shy and scared in this new environment, regardless of their cheerful surroundings. She chewed on her red bean mochi timidly. There were three girls in the corner playing with dolls, one boy looking intently into an ant farm display, a tired-looking boy and a chubby boy playing shougi together, and a jumping jack and push-up enthusiast.

Neji remained as still as a statue, staring at the clock waiting for the day to be over.

There was a rumbling in Hinata's belly not too long after she finished her snack, and she whimpered softly enough for Neji to hear.

"What's wrong, Hinata-sama?"

"M-My tummy h-hurts, Nii-san," she answered weakly, rubbing her stomach in emphasis.

Neji responded by patting her head gently and rubbing the mochi starch off her face with a napkin. "Don't worry, Hinata-sama. If you can wait a little bit longer, I'll take you to the nurse once the teacher gets here."

Hinata bit her lip and bashfully rested her head on her cousin's shoulder before jumping at the loud crashing noise that came from behind the wall.

Three rowdy boys bolted through the door, causing a ruckus that startled the poor heiress. She and Neji watched as the boy with the black hair was accidentally pushed into an open toy box which promptly snapped shut. In the instant she squeaked in surprise, two pairs of eyes stopped their game of roughhousing.

Sweat-dropping and trying hard to ignore the threatening look Neji was sending their way, Naruto and Kiba stared at Hinata. While they _had _seen girls their age before (and called them icky), this one happened to have large opalescent doe eyes, hair as blue as a night sky, and was dressed in a kimono pretty enough to be worn to a festival.

She was, in short, one of the most adorable things they had ever seen.

Hinata, on the other hand, rarely saw any other children next to her cousin and those belonging to her father's acquaintances. She didn't know what to make of the strange blond boy with the whiskered cheeks or the wild-looking one with the red markings on his face.

She gulped as Neji pulled on the sleeve of her kimono and whispered into her ear, "Hinata-sama, keep away from them. They look like troublemakers."

Gasping from shock, she covered her tiny mouth with her small hands. Her stomach began to hurt a bit more as she grew more terrified of the duo.

Kiba, with his acute sense of hearing, scoffed. "We're not troublemakers, you... you... doo-doo head!!!"

Naruto fell onto his back, laughing and slapping the floor. "Good one, Kiba! He IS a doo-doo head!!! And a... and a...a caca-face! And look at his long, girly hair!"

The two boys gave each other a high five, smirking obnoxiously at the slightly older boy and wiping the tears from their eyes.

There was a noticeable vein pulsating on Neji's forehead. Never had he been insulted like this in his entire life (of four years)! Before he could teach the two twits a lesson, the toy chest finally opened revealing a very upset Sasuke. He stormed up to Kiba and Naruto to berate them but froze the instant he saw Hinata.

His frown unfurled into a bright smile.

"Hi, Hinata-chan! Remember me? We played on the swings at my house!" He made a move to grab her hands, but Neji swatted them away forcefully. NO one touched his cousin!

She waved cutely, nodded her head slowly in recognition, and poked her fingers together, trying to ignore the bubbling pain that continued to go on inside her. "H-Hello, S-Sasuke-kun..." She flushed prettily.

The three boys were absolutely stupefied by her cuteness, blushing themselves. Naruto, the bolder and more impetuous one of the three, screamed, "Wow! You're really cute, Hinata-chan!" and squeezed her tightly, surprising the Hyuuga cousins.

He really shouldn't have done that.

In that very moment, there were a total of twelve children in the room who heard an audible **"BWOOOOT!!!" **sound. Naruto released his grip as if he had just been burned.

Hinata blanched, mortified by what she had just done.

All eyes fell on the nervous girl.

Kiba, with his heightened sense of smell, covered his nose. Sasuke paled, following suit. Naruto pointed and started to laugh hysterically.

**"AHAHAHAHA! HINATA-CHAN FARTED!!!"** Pretty soon, most of the entire room was in an uproar (save for Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino who really didn't care).

Hinata's eyes began to fill with tears. Neji was beyond livid. He remembered something his father once told him. _"You must always protect Hinata-sama."_

With a determined look on his face, Neji heatedly glared at everyone in the room and shouted, **"IT WAS ME!!! I DID IT!!! LEAVE HINATA-SAMA ALONE!!!" **

Everybody stilled for a few awkward seconds before quietly continuing what they had been doing prior. The new kid was SCARY!

Hinata blinked away the moisture from her eyes and looked up at Neji. He beamed- he could almost feel the hero worship radiating off of her in waves. Hinata enveloped him in a hug and broke wind once more.

Everybody whipped his or her head towards the source of the noise.

"Uhh," Neji paused, giving Hinata a disturbed look. He sighed. "I guess that was me, too."

* * *

_I couldn't resist writing a story about gas. Nor could I resist **this:**

* * *

_

_Alternate scenario:_

**"AHAHAHAHA! HINATA-CHAN FARTED!!!"** Pretty soon, the entire room was in an uproar.

Hinata's eyes began to fill with tears. Neji was beyond livid. He remembered something his father once told him. _"You must always protect Hinata-sama."_

With a determined look on his face, Neji heatedly glared at Naruto and shouted, **"HE WHO SMELT IT, DEALT IT!!!"**

**

* * *

_Neji saying that is priceless... _**

_Of course, Neji hadn't received the Juin Seal yet, and Sasuke still had a family. This fic was written with happier times in mind. Anyways, I hope you had a bit of fun!_

_Expect updates to "GK, BK" and "Hair Apparent" in a few days._

_Show some love? Review!_


End file.
